


Shockwave vs. Bubblegum

by thenightetc



Category: Adventure Time, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mashup, Multi, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short vids reassigning some of Bubblegum's dialog to Shockwave, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave vs. Bubblegum

Sometimes these weird parallels just _strike_ you. Like how both Princess Bubblegum and Shockwave are both ruthless workaholic scientists into cloning. 

...But this isn't really about that. So, here's Shockwave and Bubblegum rejecting people, because I'm a sinner and thought it was funny.

  


First one is "Lady and Peebles" (video) vs "Rebellion" (audio). Second one is "Synthesis" (video) vs "The Suitor" (audio).


End file.
